


I'll be home for Christmas || Johnjae

by neoworlds



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, johnjae christmas, markhyuck will appear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28044366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neoworlds/pseuds/neoworlds
Summary: johnny comes home from a study abroad program in korea to celebrate christmas with jaehyunorjohnjae christmas fluff
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 21





	1. happy golden days

_I’ll be home for Christmas_

Jaehyun sat on the windowsill of his bedroom staring down onto the busy streets of chi town. Christmas was a wonderful thing for Jaehyun; the Christmas decorations brightening up the city, children happily giggling amongst themselves in the snow, the music, and of course, Johnny’s coming home. He missed Johnny dearly. The thought of sitting on the couch and sipping Johnny’s Christmas coffee recipe with his lover made him smile. The radio on the kitchen table softly played his favorite Christmas songs. 

“He’ll be here any moment,” Jaehyun said, stroking their cat. 

Jaehyun’s head turned towards the front door when he heard keys jingle. 

The door squeaked open and revealed Johnny standing there with a happy smile on his face. 

Jaehyun leaped off the couch and into johnny’s arms. 

“welcome home, john” jaehyun looked up at johnny. 

the two let go of each other, and Johnny took a moment to look around at the decorated apartment. 

“It’s lovely, jaehyun,” he said, placing his suitcase on the ground. 

jaehyun couldn’t keep himself from smiling. 

“I missed you,” jaehyun’s ears got red, “so much.”

Johnny leans down and presses a soft kiss to jaehyun’s lips. 

“I’m here now,” Johnny smiled, “and I brought presents!”

It was at that moment, that jaehyun really felt like a little kid. 

“look at you, a twenty-one-year-old getting all excited over presents,” Johnny teased. 

“hey! it’s free and it's a gift who wouldn’t be?” jaehyun shot back with a smile. 

Johnny pulls out a small green package decorated with little Christmas trees. 

“what is that?” jaehyun leans over

“open it and you’ll find out!” 

jaehyun slowly rips up the package to reveal a polaroid camera. 

“It’s the one I wanted!” jaehyun gasps, “Thank you so much, John!” 

Johnny kisses jaehyun’s head “you’re welcome Jaehyun” 

two spent time laughing and catching each other up. 

Silver Bells plays on Jaehyun’s Christmas radio as johnny takes his hand. 

They do a slow waltz around their living room, snow falling outside as the couple twist and twirl in each other’s arms. 

“How does it feel?” johnny asks softly. 

“feels like Christmas,” jaehyun giggles.


	2. Christmas Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> johnjae go out for quality ice skating time

Rockin’ around, the Christmas tree, have a happy holiday 

The jazzy Christmas tune played as people happy ice skated in the ice rink. One of jaehyun’s Christmas wishes was to go ice skating with johnny someday. Only, the older had absolutely no idea how to do that. So now, Johnny was hanging on to Jaehyun with his life. 

“Johnnyyyyy, you have to try!” Jaehyun tried to shake him off. 

“I cannot, for the life of me, understand how people skate on ice,” Johnny said. 

“Like this,” Jaehyun let go of Johnny and gracefully skated around the rink. 

Johnny watched in awe as his boyfriend slid across the ice with the grace of a swan. 

“Now, you try!” Jaehyun took Johnny’s hands and led him off the wall of the rink. 

It was as if the world behind them had disappeared. The two were just in their own world.

Deck the halls with boughs of holly 

Soon enough, jaehyun had let go and johnny was off skating by himself. 

“You’re doing great John!” jaehyun exclaimed. 

Johnny slows spun around and smiled at him. 

“Come join me!” 

The two skated calmly, taking in their surroundings. The calm but festive aura of Chicago was nothing but a solace to the couple. The soft Christmas music blaring on the speakers coupled with the aroma of hot chocolate, and the noises of skates screeching on the thin ice was everything that they had ever wanted at that moment. 

“I love Christmas,” jaehyun sighed.

Johnny’s heart swelled in content at the sight of his boyfriend’s dimples popping out. 

“You know what they say, it’s the most wonderful time of the year!” Johnny exclaimed, “especially with your lover.”

The blush was evident on Jaehyun’s cheeks as they swirled around in the spirits of christmas one last time.


End file.
